Rigid casts or splints that are applied and formed directly to a patient's body to immobilize the body part and promote healing are known. Problems with rigid casts and splints include time consuming and complicated, inconsistent constructions, limitations in sizing the rigid cast or splint to a specific patient's anatomy, limited breathability, limited waterproof or water resistant options, irritability to the patient's skin, inability to adapt the rigid cast or splint to a patient's healing, therapy or changes in swelling around the impacted area, one-time nature of the rigid cast or splint that is destroyed at the conclusion of healing, limited adaptability to provide strength, stiffness or flexibility at selected areas to promote healing and limited strength and stiffness. When a patient wears a cast or splint, the size of their limb may change due to atrophy, swelling, or reduced swelling. The patient's limb may also change due to healing of the skin around the injury or as the result of being enclosed in a traditional cast or splint for extended periods of time. When these changes occur, the cast irritates the user's skin and this may be pronounced in particular sections of the casting where the original formation did not match the patient's anatomy. The conventional casts or splints are also not adaptable to a patient's injury or condition and are typically constructed by skilled technicians. It is desirable to design, produce and deploy a splint or cast that overcomes the deficiencies of these conventional casts and splints.